


Sweeter Than Honey

by honeydewdrop



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Almost Kiss, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Bisexual, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fondling, Friendship/Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Self-Insert, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Cuddles, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewdrop/pseuds/honeydewdrop
Summary: You have always had a crush on your best friend Padmé Amidala, even after she left for Coruscant to be a senator. You are happy to hear she is coming back to Naboo and look forward to spending time together. Will your relationship with Padmé remain platonic?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Reader
Comments: 54
Kudos: 74





	1. Strawberry Tart

**Author's Note:**

> (thank you so much for reading my fic about padmé. she deserves all the love in the world and i look forward to fleshing out a lovely wlw relationship for her.) 
> 
> this work will eventually have smut

Your eyes kept flicking to the clock, hoping the time would go by faster. You sigh and lay down the hem of the dress you were currently stitching, unable to focus. You put the dress back on the mannequin and decide a walk would best calm your nerves. 

You let out a dreamy sigh when you step into the gardens outside the palace. The fragrant blooms and soft colors sooth you. The gardens have been your favorite place on Naboo ever since you became a seamstress for the royal palace.

When Padme had been queen, she would often drag you outside, claiming you were in need of a break, even though you knew she was the one who really needed it. Out in the gardens you would watch the usually rigid queen relax, her smile beautiful enough to make the flowers envious. 

You were thankful for the gardens when Padme’s term as queen had ended and she left Naboo when she was elected a galactic senator. The gardens served as the perfect place to dwell in memories of her which were some of your favorite from girlhood. 

After leaving for Coruscant, Padme kept in touch. You would send each other messages almost every week, recounting your activities, no matter how mundane they seemed. The messages you received from Padme were usually your favorite part of the week. 

You smile with excitement thinking of the last message you received from Padme. She is coming back to Naboo and not just for a quick visit but for an extended period of time. Guilt creeps over your excitement as you remember the circumstances in which she is coming back. Her life is in danger. There was an assationation attempt on Coruscant. You shouldn’t be excited to see her under the circumstances. 

Nevertheless, you are giddy with elation thinking about her return. In her message she said she would arrive by nightfall and looked forward to seeing you. You didn’t know if she had any plans for dinner but you had already spoken to the head chef of the royal palace about making Padme’s favorite dishes. 

You are startled from your musings by the sound of an approaching ship. You look up and see a smaller cruiser approaching the palace and your heart leaps in your chest. “She’s here!” you say out loud to no one as you rush towards the landing ship. 

The cruiser has already landed when you arrive at its drop point. You bounce from your left foot to right as you wait for the doors of the ship to open, quietly urging Padme to hurry so you can see her. 

The door finally opens and out steps a young man. The first thing you notice is that he is incredibly handsome. Secondly, you notice the singular braid of hair behind his ear, indicating he is a padawan. He takes a quick look around, locks eyes with you, an understanding passing over his face, before he turns back and holds out a hand to someone inside the ship. 

A delicate hand takes his and Padme comes into view. You suck in your breath as you take in how gorgeous she looks, her hair swooped into an intricate bun tied with a pale blue crushed velvet ribbon that matches the flowing dress that hangs loosely from her shoulders. 

Padme locks eyes with you and cries out your name happily, a large smile forming on her face. She drops the padawan’s hand and rushes to you, tossing her arms around your neck in a warm embrace. You feel your cheeks grow hot as you catch a whiff of her perfume, floral and sweet. 

“I am so happy to see you!” she exclaims, pulling back from your hug to run her fingers playfully through your hair. “I am sure I talked Ani’s ear off about you!”

“Ani? As in the child who is now a padawan? The one you think grew up to be incredibly handsome?” you ask, teasingly. 

“You really think that about me, Padme?” the handsome padawan says, appearing next to you and Padme. You blush realizing the young man must be Anakin Skywalker and that you have just revealed a possibly private fact about your friend. 

“Yes...that Ani,” Padme says with a sly smile. You feel relief that she does not appear angry with you. 

“Is he escorting you?” you ask. 

“Well, more than that actually. He will be staying here too, acting as my guard,” she explains. 

“Oh…” it makes sense she would need a bodyguard but you can’t help feel a little disappointed that you might not be able to have some time alone with Padme. 

“Don’t worry! We will still have plenty of private time together. I am sure Ani can find a way to guard me while making sure that still happens,” she says, looking hopefully at Anakin. 

“Of course,” Anakin says, nodding, smiling softly at Padme. 

You realize that he is in love with her and you feel a growing glimmer of respect for him. Padme is an incredible woman and you can appreciate anyone who loves her. 

“Thank you, Ani,” she beams back at him. “Now...I am very hungry. I would love to have dinner with you,” she says, turning back to you. 

“I have already spoken with the head chef. He has all the ingredients to make your favorite dishes,” you say, happy to hear your efforts were not in vain.

“You truly are the best friend anyone could ask for,” she says appreciatively before wrapping her arms around you again. She buries her face in the nook between your shoulder and neck, her soft lips grazing your delicate skin, her breath tickling, sending a delicious shiver down your spine. 

“So…” Anakin says, “what is on the menu then? I assume some sort of fruit tart for dessert at least?” 

“Of course!” you say, reluctantly pulling away from Padme. “Fresh strawberry tart.” 

Padme giggles with excitement. “With cream?”

“What else do you expect from the royal chef?” you giggle in return. Padme’s laughter is always infectious. 

You, Padme, and Anakin make your way through the royal palace to Padme’s guest chambers. You take leave of her and Anakin, promising to send for them once dinner is ready. 

Padme gives you a warm smile and your heart skips a beat. You turn away and hurry down the hall to the kitchens. She never fails to give you butterflies.


	2. Citrus Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme sneaks into your bedchamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (thank you for reading the next chapter of my padme fic. i am having a lot of fun and feelings while writing this.)

Dinner had been lovely, filled with lively chatter and laughter. Padme was positively beaming the entire meal while you and Anakin admired her, occasionally exchanging understanding looks. Did he know how you felt for Padme? 

A lovely citrus tea was served with dessert, perfectly complimenting the fresh strawberry tart. When Padme took her first bite of tart, she had closed her eyes, a look of pure delight forming on her face. You had sucked in your breath, your heart fluttering to see such elation on her face. 

Now Padme finishes her tea with a small sip. “Absolutely delicious. Thank you for making my arrival back on Naboo so perfect,” she says looking at you. 

“Anything for you, Padme,” you reply. 

“I must admit that I am ready to retire,” she admits. 

You and Anakin escort her to her guest chambers. 

“Do you need anything?” Anakin asks once you reach Padme’s door. 

“There is nothing I need. I feel comfort knowing you will be nearby,” she says, gesturing to the door next to hers which leads to Anakin’s room. An internal connecting door allows him quick access to her room in case he needs to rush to protect her. 

“Right,” he nods at her, smiling. 

“Good night, Ani!” Padme says, reaching out to touch his shoulder. He stiffens and you can see a blush creep across his cheeks. 

Padme turns to you with a warm smile. “Good night and thank you, again,” she says before opening the door to her chambers and closing it behind her. 

“It was lovely meeting you,” Anakin says, nodding to you. 

“The pleasure is all mine,” you reply. 

A silence hangs between you and Anakin.

“I promise to take care of her,” he assures you. 

“Thank you,” you say with relief. “I...worry about her.” 

“I know and I promise not to let you down,” he says before opening the door to his room and stepping inside. 

You turn and take your time walking back to your room, enjoying the beauty of the palace. The ornate architecture takes on a new beauty, the kind of beauty that only matters because Padme’s presence graces the halls. 

In a happy daze you get ready for bed and snuggle under your blankets, thankful for the time you spent with Padme. You look at your window and up at the moon, a bright crescent in the sky. 

You are drifting off to sleep when you hear the door to your room open. You sit up quickly in bed. In your daze you must have forgotten to lock your door! The moon is not bright enough to cast enough light into your room to see who has entered and you are about to call for help when you hear a familiar voice. 

“It’s me!” Padme steps close enough that you can see her figure, faintly but you can tell it is her. Her hair hangs in curls down her back and the faint light of the moon shines off her nightgown, indicating to you that it is silk. 

“Padme!” you exclaim. “What are you doing here?”

“Honestly, I have missed you so much and I was thinking...when was the last time we had a sleepover like we used to when we were girls?” 

“Does Anakin know you are here?” 

“He hasn’t followed me if he does.”

“Shouldn’t he have followed you as your guardian?” 

“Maybe. But the Force is pretty strong in him. I trust him to keep me safe even from across the palace,” she says, leaning onto the bed. “May I stay?”

“O-of course,” you stutter a little at the idea of sharing a bed with Padme. The thought flustered you when you were younger and you were embarrassed to find that it still did. 

“Great! “ she says, sliding under the blanket to lay down next to you, fluffing your pillows to her liking. 

You lay back down, trying to relax, thankful it is dark in the room so she cannot see you blush. She wiggles herself to lay her head against your shoulder. 

“I am going to talk to the queen about hiding out in the lake country,” she says. Your heart drops, you were hoping she would stay at the royal palace.

“Would you like to come with me?” she asks. Your heart soars at the idea of going to the lake country with Padme. 

“I...would love to but…” your voice dips to a disappointment. “I cannot leave work behind. I have so many dresses to finish for the queen.”

“I am sure I can convince her to let you bring your projects with you!”

“That would be amazing if you could, Padme,” you sigh dreamily.

“I know I am hiding from assassins but we can look at it like a little getaway!” she giggles into your shoulder, her breath tickling your skin. 

“I can enjoy sewing with a lake view!”

“And...we can have many more nights like this,” she whispers. You can feel her delicate hand slide to your waist. She glides her fingers lightly over the soft fabric of your nightgown, the sensation causing butterflies to flutter in your stomach. 

“Padme…?” 

“I have missed you terribly,” she mumbles, her lips against your skin. 

“I go into the gardens everyday just to relive memories of you,” you confess to her, your heart pounding in your chest. 

“I keep a small garden back on Coruscant to remind me of the gardens here on Naboo. I think of you whenever I look at the blooms,” she says quietly, removing her hand from your waist, finding one of your hands in the dark and taking it into her own. 

Your heart flutters and you hold back an elated giggle, giddy that Padme thinks of you in such a way. You rub your thumb gently back and forth over the soft skin of her hands and you wonder if your touch affects her the same way hers affects you. You consider asking but decide to enjoy this precious moment as Padme’s breathing grows more steady with sleep. 

\---

You wake to the first rays of sunlight streaming in through your window and Padme’s soft giggles. You blink sleepily, trying to figure out why Padme would be giggling. You realize with a shock that in the night, yours and Padme’s legs had become tangled, her back pressed against your chest, your face buried in her hair. You and Padme were like two spoons nestled in a drawer. 

“Maybe we got cold last night?” Padme asks with a giggle, turning her body to face yours, her face close enough that you could see the honey in her warm brown eyes. 

“Or maybe I just like being close to you…” you say, feeling bold in your sleepiness. You begin to run your fingers up and down the supple skin of her arm. 

Padme whispers your name and brings a hand to your face, lightly stroking your cheek. 

“Yes..” you whisper, gently wrapping your hand around her upper arm to softly pull her closer to you, lips nearly touching. 

“I…” she says, her eyes begin to close. Your heart pounds in your chest, your lips are so close...

Suddenly there is a knock on the door to your chambers. Both you and Padme startle, sitting up in bed. 

“C-come in…” you call out, feeling both resentment and relief for whoever is behind the door. You were about to try to kiss Padme! You had dreamt of kissing Padme for years but you never thought you would actually have the guts to attempt it. 

The door swings open to reveal a maid balancing a tray with a pot of tea, two tea cups, and assortment of fruit, cheese, and breakfast breads. 

“Master Skywalker wants you ladies to have a delicious breakfast before you start the day,” the maid says cheerily, placing the tray on the bed. 

“Thank you,” Padme beams and pops a strawberry into her mouth. “Where is Ani?”

Was she relieved to have someone interrupt you? To stop you from kissing her? 

“He is getting his own breakfast in kitchens and plans on finding you before your meeting with the queen,” the maid explains before exiting the room. 

“You’ll help me pick out what to wear?” Padme asks as she begins to pour cups of tea. 

“Of course,” you nod, happy that Padme doesn’t seem uncomfortable. 

“Just like old times!” she giggles handing you a cup of tea.

“Yes. Just like old times,” you respond, taking a sip of tea.


	3. Earl Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Padme, and Anakin arrive at the lake country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (who is ready for some action? thank you for reading the next chapter!)

Padme excitedly points out the window of the transport.

“Look, Ani! It’s the lake!” she says motioning for him to look out the window. 

You look up from your hand stitching to see Anakin looking out the window with Padme, admiring the view of the lake. You smile softly to yourself at how excited Padme looks. 

You begin to carefully pack up your current sewing project. The queen had been gracious enough to let you come with Padme. In fact, she had even offered to let you use it as a vacation and not worry about your projects. You decided to take a few anyways, just to have something to do with your hands so you could distract yourself from how much you want Padme. 

Everything had moved so quickly after your breakfast in bed. You had helped Padme get ready before she hurried off to see the queen. Once you were ready for the day you went to the sewing room to get started on work. 

You had been about to run a garment through the sewing machine when a handmaiden entered the room to inform you to pack your bags for the lake country. You had giggled excitedly in response, overwhelmed with elation at the idea of spending time with Padme. But then you suddenly felt a nervous twist in your stomach when you remembered that you had almost kissed her. 

Even now, as the transport lands outside the lake country’s palace, you feel the urge to take her into your arms and kiss her. To feel her mouth on yours, to taste her warmth. Surely her kisses would taste like the vanilla peppermint candies she occasionally pops into her mouth. 

Padme excitedly grabs your hand and pulls you to your feet. “It will be just like summers when we were girls!” 

You smile remembering the hot summers you and Padme had spent swimming in the lake and giggling late into the night. Padme would shed her usual stiff royal persona and would act more like a normal teenage girl, barefoot in dresses made of light, breezy fabrics. 

Hand in hand, you and Padme exit the transport. Her hands are soft and delicate, her fingers slender. You blush as you note how easily her hand fits in yours.

Padme holds your hand the entire tour of the palace, excitedly telling Anakin about her favorite memories. Even though Padme keeps gesturing to the art or the architecture, he only has eyes for her. You try not to giggle out loud at the way he is so obviously smitten with Padme. 

As the tour concludes outside the doors of your respective guest rooms, Padme gives your hand a small squeeze before letting go. Your hand feels cold and empty. 

“I am a little tired from traveling. I would like to rest before dinner,” she says. 

Both you and Anakin give her affirmations of understanding as she apologetically slips into her bedroom. Left alone with the Jedi Knight, you debate what to do next. Your eyes slip all over Anakin, taking him in. Tall, athletic, confident, and filled with a tumoutlous yet alluring energy, you can understand Padme is so drawn to him. When your eyes meet his, you realize he was doing the same to you. 

“You know,” you say with a blush. “All I want is for Padme to be happy.”

“I feel the same way,” Anakin nods agreeably. 

“We are in agreement then? Anything to make Padme happy?” 

“Yes,” Anakin holds out his hand, signalling for a handshake. 

You smile and take his hand in yours. “I think it would please Padme if we got to know one another better. Tea?” you offer the Jedi Knight. 

“That sounds lovely,” he says with a warm smile. 

Over iced earl gray tea with hints of lemon, you and Anakin swap stories. You are fascinated by Anakin’s tales of podracing and are enraptured by his story of how he met Padme. It is obvious to you he has been in love with Padme since he was just a little boy. By the time the servant droids alerts you and Anakin that it is time for dinner, you consider him your friend. 

“Have you two become friends?” Padme exclaims as you and Anakin walk into the dining hall together.

Your breath is taken away when you see Padme dressed in an exquisite pink dress, her hair in intricate braids down her back. You find yourself unable to answer. The pink just compliments her skin tone so well…

“I would like to think we are now friends,” Anakin says, giving you a nudge with his elbow. “Would you agree?”

“Y-yes. I definitely think we are friends now,” you manage to stammer out as a blush creeps across your face. 

“That makes me so happy!” Padme beams and motions for you and Anakin to join her at the table. You take the seat to her left, while Anakin takes the seat to her right. 

You three chat over a lovely meal of fish and fresh vegetables, complimented by more of the refreshing earl gray tea you and Anakin shared. After taking her last bite, Padme lets out a dreamy sigh. 

“While I miss my duties at Coruscant, it feels like a dream to be here at my favorite vacation spot with two people who are so dear to me,” she says as she lays a hand on your thigh under the table. 

You feel a blush creeping up your face when she doesn’t remove it after she finishes her statement. Instead, she begins to lightly rub her hand over the top of your thigh, caressing the soft fabric of your dress. Your eyes wander the room, unsure of where to look and they lock onto Anakin’s face. You notice that his cheeks are flushed. Is Padme also caressing his thigh? But Padme’s other hand is resting on her glass of tea. 

You follow Anakin’s gaze to Padme’s arm that is reaching beneath the table to caress your thigh. Your heart begins to race. He is aware of what Padme is doing to you under the table and it flusters you all the more. 

“What do you say we enjoy dessert on one of the many balconies? Maybe the one with the rose garden?” she says, sliding her hand further up your thigh, her fingers dangerously close to your heat. 

“Yes!” Anakin suddenly stands from his chair, his entire face red. “I w-will let the service droid know that we will be on the balcony.” Anakin hurries out of the room, leaving you alone with Padme. 

She removes her hand from your thigh and slides it into your hand, interlacing her fingers with yours. 

“Shall we?” she asks, rising from her chair. 

You and Padme walk hand in hand to the rose garden, a heavy silence hanging over you two. Once you are deep into the garden, surrounded by the fragrant blooms, Padme turns to you, her features softly lit by the bright moonlight. 

“This morning...we got interrupted,” she says softly. 

Your mind races. Does she mean the fact that you almost kissed her?

“I am sorry, Padme,” you say, quickly. “I shouldn’t have…I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Forgive me?” 

“Oh…” Padme bites her lip and looks down. “That isn’t...how I feel.” 

You suck in a deep breath. Surely she doesn’t mean she wishes you had kissed her? If she had been uncomfortable, would she have asked you to come on this trip?

“Padme?” you whisper. 

Padme looks up at you, her large brown eyes shining in the moonlight. 

You take her cheek into your hand, running your thumb softly over her lips. They are so soft, reminding you of a fine velvet. 

Padme whispers your name, softly tickling the skin of your thumb and leans in closer to you, placing a hand on your waist. Her eyes close and you marvel at the length of her lashes. You slide your thumb back to her cheek and meet her lips with yours. 

The kiss is soft, reminding you of the way the petals of the cherry trees fall onto your skin in the spring. Your heart flutters when she sighs dreamily into your kiss. 

“I feel like I have waited too long to kiss you,” she says quietly, lips still against yours. 

“Padme...I…” you begin, but the sound of approaching footsteps interrupts you. 

You and Padme take a step away from each other. You glance at her face. Was that a glimmer of disappointment? 

“Ani!” Padme beams as Anakin walks into the rose garden followed by a service droid carrying a platter of sorbet. 

You smile softly to yourself as Padme cheerily takes her bowl of sorbet, laughing at something Anakin said. You look forward to the moment you can be alone with her again.


	4. Vanilla Mint Candies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Padme finally have a moment alone to be intimate. But what happens when you are interrupted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (thank you so much for reading the next chapter of my precious padme fic! things gets a little frisky this chapter but we also have some emotional points to work through.)

You thought for sure that Padme would visit you in your room that night. You tossed and turned all night, waiting for her. But she never showed. 

By the time the sun began to peek through the curtains of your window, doubts began to race through your mind. Did she regret kissing you? Did you even kiss? Was it a dream? 

You let out a sad sigh and crawled out of bed, exhausted from lack of sleep and your busy mind. You figure you might as well get started on your day and you are thankful you brought along plenty of sewing projects. Perfect for keeping your thoughts off Padme. As you are brushing your teeth you begin to wonder if you should return to the royal palace when you hear a knock on the door. 

“Just a minute,” you call out, dashing to the closet to find a decent article of clothing to put on. You don’t know who is at the door and you are still in your nightgown. 

You let out a squeak when you hear the door open and hide your body behind the closet door, your head peeking around the door. Your heart begins to flutter in your chest when you see Padme walk into the room. 

“Oh! P-Padme!” you stammer, amazed at how she already looks so glamorous even though the sun is barley over the horizon. Her hair is swept up into an intricate updo with two loose curls framing her delicate face. Her gown is the color of sunflowers, the shade bringing out the gold in her brown eyes. 

“What are you doing in your closet?” she asks. 

“I am still in my nightgown,” you flush. Padme has seen you in your nightgown many times but after last night, the idea of her seeing you like this embarasses you. 

“Well, it’s just me,” she says teasingly. 

“I know. I just…” you look away from her. 

“What if I told you I want to see you in your nightgown?” she says softly. 

You look back at her and see her brilliant smile has been replaced with an alluring pout. In your years of knowing Padme, you have never seen her make such an expression and it makes your heart pound in your chest and the heat rise in your belly. 

Padme approaches the closet door and takes the knob her hand, slowly opening it so that your body is no longer hidden behind it. You resist the urge to cross your arms over your chest. 

“You are so beautiful,” she says in a near whisper, closing the gap between you two. 

“Padme…” you flush, your heart beating faster. “I thought...you didn’t come last night?” 

“I wanted to,” she says, reaching her hand out to cup your cheek in her palm. “I will admit, I was a little nervous.”

“Nervous?” 

Padme bites her lower lip, looking a little unsure. “Did you want me to kiss you?” 

“Padme, I have wanted you to kiss me since the moment I met you,” you admit softly. 

Padme’s face lights up with a genuine smile before leaning in and pressing her lips to yours. Instead of a soft kiss like the night before, this kiss has more urgency and hunger behind it. You return her kiss with just as much desire, your hands finding her hips, roaming over the silky fabric of her dress. 

Padme sighs and parts her mouth, her tongue searching for yours. You can’t help but smile when you taste her mouth, discovering you are correct in assuming she tastes like her vanilla mint candies. 

“What is the smile for?” she asks as she begins to trail kisses down your neck. 

“You taste like those vanilla mint candies you like,” you giggle. 

Padme giggles in return. “They are so delicious...just like you,” she says flicking her tongue at the delicate skin of your throat. The sensation sends a shiver up your spine and you dig your fingers into the soft flesh of her hips. 

She returns her mouth to yours, running her tongue over your lips. Her hands begin to roam over your body, caressing your arms and stomach before one hand settles on your ass and the other on your left breast. She gently squeezes your breast and slides her thumb over your nipple, the fabric of your nightgown creating a delicious friction. You throw your head back in a moan, delighting in the way she works your nipple.  
You gasp and jump away from her when you see Anakin standing in the middle of your room, watching, his face flushed. A strange look twists his face, one that reminds you of a child trying a new food for the first time, trying to decide if it is delicious or not. 

“Ani!” Padme says with shock. 

“I-I’m s-sorry. The door was o-open,” he stammers before turning around and rushing out of the room. 

“Should you go after him?” you ask. 

“Maybe,” she says with a sigh. “Maybe not. I don’t really know.”

You give her a quick kiss. “Let me try talking to him first.”

“Do you think that is a good idea?” 

“Maybe talking to me first will give him the opportunity to sort out his emotions before talking to you. He looked quite...bewildered.” 

“A very good point, but I do think you should get dressed first. That will also give him a few moments to collect himself.”

“I probably shouldn’t be running through the palace in my nightgown, huh?” 

“I wouldn’t mind it,” Padme says with a giggle. “But probably not.” 

Padme helps pick out your outfit and styles your hair, occasionally giving you a kiss, giggling each time her lips touch yours. Even with Anakin spoiling your intimate moment, the thrill of kissing Padme doesn’t ruin your elated mood. 

“There,” she says, making you stand in front of a mirror. “You look as beautiful as ever.” 

“Thank you,” you flush and admire yourself. Padme really did do a wonderful job, making you feel glamorous and worthy of her gaze. 

You give Padme a goodbye kiss, taking your time to taste her, marveling at the softness of her mouth. 

“Go talk to Anakin,” she sighs into your kiss. “I am going to take this time to enjoy the gardens. I admit I am upset at the idea that he may be angry.” 

As you walk through the halls of the lake palace looking for Anakin, your mind wanders, thinking of the way Padme caressed you. By the time you find Anakin sitting in the library, glowering at a cup of tea, you feel flustered. 

“Anakin?” you ask softly to not startle him. 

He looks up at you and immediately blushes and looks the other way. 

“I think we need to talk,” you approach him. 

“About what?” still refusing to look at you. 

“About what you saw in my room. Are you angry?”

He is silent for a long moment before letting out a deep sigh. “While I admit that I wish Padme would kiss me, I don’t feel angry that she was kissing you. I feel like I should be, but I am not.” 

“Then why are you in here glowering?”

“Because I....” he stops himself. 

“Anakin,” you say walking to his side. You take his hand in yours. “I know we haven’t known each other long but I hope you know you can trust me. I know this involves me but I am open to listening to your feelings.” 

His blush deepens but he finally looks you in the eye. “It looked like such a private moment and I hated that I wasn’t a part of it,” he blurts out. 

“Do you mean you wish you could have been with Padme?” you ask for clarification. 

“I mean that I wish I had been invited.” 

You blink a few times, trying to process what he just admitted to you. 

“I mean,” Anakin explains further. “Watching Padme please someone so beautiful and the desire on her face was...exhilarating. I was happy for her and I wanted to be a part of that.”

“In what way?” 

“I am still trying to process that,” he admits with a frustrated sigh. 

“I think you need to talk to Padme. It might help you process,” you say encouragingly. 

“I know. Let me think while I finish my tea and then I will go find her. Besides, I really shouldn’t leave her alone as I am her guard,” he gives your hand a squeeze. “Thank you for talking to me.” 

“I was happy to. I consider you my friend and honestly, Padme’s happiness is so important to me.” 

“Me too,” Anakin nods and takes a sip of his tea


	5. Plum Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of sewing, you draw yourself a hot bath. Padme decides to join you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (here we are...finally getting to some smut this chapter! in fact, i really don't think there are any plot points this entire chapter. enjoy!)

You didn’t see Padme for the rest of the day. You heard from one of the maidens of the palace that her and Anakin went on a picnic to one of the nearby fields. You let out a sigh of relief when you hear this. You hope they have a good chance to be honest about their feelings with one another. 

You spend the day working on a dress for the queen on the balcony with your favorite view of the lake, carefully embroidering stars along the hem. When the sun begins to dip below the horizon, you decide to stop for the day, your hands aching. You stop by the kitchen and request some plum wine along with a tray of fruit and cheese before heading back to your room to draw a bath. 

Sipping wine as you add scented oils to the water, your mind wanders back to Padme. Was Anakin honest with her? Was she honest with Anakin? When would you see her again? 

The soft smell of roses from the bath wafts around you as your disrobe. You sigh happily as you slip into the hot water and you close your eyes in bliss. Enveloped in the warm caress of the water, you let the busy thoughts of Padme slip from your mind. 

In your relaxed haze you almost didn’t hear someone softly saying your name. You open your eyes and see Padme standing above you next to the tub. 

You let out a startled yelp and slosh some water onto the floor. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” Padme says apologetically. 

“It’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting anyone to come in while I was bathing.”

Padme giggles and takes the glass of wine you are holding from your hand. She brings the glass to her lips, taking a sip. When she lowers the glass, her pink tongue darts out of her mouth, licking her lips. You’re thankful the hot water has already made your skin pink because you are sure you would otherwise be blushing. 

“This is delicious,” she sighs. “May I have some more?” 

“Of course,” you reply, gesturing towards the decanter. 

Padme slowly pours wine more into the glass, taking a sip before passing it back to you. 

“How was your picnic with Anakin?” you ask. 

“It was very pleasant and I enjoyed myself,” she says with a sigh. “But I really don’t want to talk about Anakin.” 

“Alright,” you say, handing the glass back to Padme. “What would you like to talk about?” 

“I would rather not talk…” Padme says, her lips curling into a coy smile as she raises the glass to her lips for another sip. 

“Oh?” you say as she places the glass on the ground next to the tub. 

Padme hums in response as she begins to untie the front of her sunflower gown. 

“Can I join you?” she asks with a low purr. 

You respond by adjusting your position in the tub to make room for her. 

Padme giggles and lets her gown fall to the ground in a heap around her feet. Your eyes take in her figure, now only adorned in white lace undergarments. A heat stirs between your legs as your gaze slides over her curves before settling in her knowing brown eyes. 

“Do you like what you see?” she says slyly, slowly slipping her fingers under the strap of her bra and sliding it down her shoulder. You swear she is teasing you as she removes her bra, daring you to hurry her along. 

“You know I do.” 

Another giggle escapes her lips and she leisurely drags her panties down her hips and thighs before gracefully stepping out of them. She now stands before you, fully naked, goosebumps adorning her skin, her pert nipples hard in the chill of the air. You want her to keep standing before you so your eyes can continue to hungrily feast on her nakedness but you do not wish her to be cold. 

“The water is warm,” you offer, curling a finger at her in a come hither motion. 

Padme smiles before stepping into the tub between your ankles. She sighs dreamily and sinks into the water up to her shoulders. The curls that frame her face lightly skim the surface of the water creating little ripples. Her skin turns pink in the heat, adding a lovely flush to her cheeks.

“You are so beautiful,” you whisper, sitting forward in the bath so you could close the gap between you, water gently sloshing with the movement. 

“Thank you,” she whispers back, leaning in to meet you. 

Her mouth meets yours in a gentle kiss. You part your lips, inviting her to explore your mouth. You run your tongue over the velvet of her lips, savoring the lingering taste of plum wine. 

The taste and feel of her mouth spark your kisses to become more fervent. She responds by gently nipping at your lower lip, causing your breath to hitch in your throat. 

With your mouth still on Padme’s you adjust yourself so you are leaning over her, your body positioned between her legs. Under the surface of the water, you trail a hand over her bare leg. She shivers beneath the touch of your fingertips. 

You drag the finger up her thigh, tracing your fingers along her stomach before settling your hand on her breast. You palm her breast, eliciting a moan from her lips. Trailing kisses down her neck, you begin to suckle softly at her throat. You place an arm under her upper back and guide her to lean back, causing her breasts to rise above the surface of the water. 

Padme moans your name as you gently rub your thumb over her nipple. The kisses that you were covering her throat with begin to work their way down her chest and the swell of her breasts. A mewl escapes her lips when your mouth finds her nipple, your tongue swirling over the peak. 

“That feels so good,” she hums, arching her back. 

You give her nipple a lick before lifting your head to look her in the eyes, half-lidded with lust.

“Sit on the edge of the tub,” you demand with a purr before giving her a quick kiss on the mouth. 

“What?” she asks quizzically. 

You give her another quick kiss before repeating your request of her. 

She obliges, pulling her body out of the water but leaving her feet to dangle in the still warm liquid. 

“Now spread your legs,” you say, sliding your hand up her thigh. 

Padme giggles and spreads her knees, exposing herself to you. 

You begin to slowly trail kisses up her inner thigh. Gliding a hand to her entrance, you let your fingertips lightly graze her, delighting in the way she shivers under your touch. You kiss her inner thighs while teasing her with your hand, smiling as she wiggles her hips. 

“Please,” Padme whimpers.

Smiling, you slide your fingers into her, her wetness making the motion easy. Padme moans your name and you begin to glide your fingers in and out of her. She feels like warm velvet. You give her thigh one last kiss before placing your mouth on her clit. 

You swirl your tongue over the sensitive nub and Padme thrusts her hips towards you, a loud cry escaping her lips, echoing off the walls of the bathroom. You consider stopping and telling her to quiet down, surely people could hear her, but the sounds of her moans and mewls are too enticing. 

Lapping at her clit, you continue to slide your fingers in and out of her. She continues to rock her hips back and forth, urging you to pick up the pace. You oblige, finding the rhythm that makes her cry out. 

“Yes!” she moans. “Just like that! Oh...f-fuck!” 

Her legs begin to quake and her breathing becomes more labored. You continue working her, eliciting sounds you had only dreamed of her making. 

“I’m g-gonna…” but she can’t finish her own statement before her orgasm rocks her body. She cries out in her ecstasy and you lap at her entrance. She tastes sweet. Her muscles tense and quake as she digs her fingers into your hair. 

You continue to lick from her entrance to her sensitive nub, tasting her while drawing out her orgasm. With one last cry, she reaches the peak of her climax. Panting, she loosens her grip on your hair. You pepper her thighs with kisses before rising from the water to kiss her on the lips. 

“How was that?” you ask, smiling against her mouth. 

“Delightful,” Padme giggles. “I feel I should return the favor.” 

“Only if you want to.” 

“Oh! I definitely want to,” she replies. 

“Then shall we move to the bed? The water is starting to get cold.” 

“Let’s get you warmed up,” Padme giggles before leading you to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (thank you for reading to the end! thank you for your patience as we finally got to "the good stuff.")


	6. Croissant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin seeks your advice about Padme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (bear with me. i know we just had a fun smut chapter but i think it's time to start delving deeper into the emotions involved in these relationships. this chapter is very dialogue heavy. i would like to thank [project_icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/project_icarus) for editing this chapter. she really helped with the flow and i truly think it's much better thanks to her.

“What do you want for breakfast?” 

Eyes still closed, you feel a soft pair of lips press against your neck. 

You slowly open your eyes, blinking against the soft morning light streaming through the curtains. Padme is snuggled up against you, covering your throat in feathery kisses. 

“Mmmm…” you hum in response, turning your head so you can catch her lips with yours. 

Padme giggles and slides a hand to your bare breast, swirling your nipple with her thumb. “Unless you want to skip it?” 

“As much as I would like to have you for breakfast, I am quite famished from being up so late,” you admit with a heavy sigh. 

“That is probably the best course of action. We _did_ use up a lot of energy last night.” 

“It was so worth it,” you giggle.

“Then let’s eat some breakfast and get our energy back up. I want to make you moan again,” she says matter-of-factly as she slides out of the bed.

“You aren’t tired of hearing that yet?”

“Do you know how long I’ve been fantasizing about what you possibly sound like when you’re coming? At this point, I don’t think I’ll ever tire of it.” She slips into your silk robe. 

“You better hurry back then,” you say with a sly smile.

Padme giggles as she exits your room to scrounge up some breakfast, leaving you alone with your thoughts. 

You and Padme had spent the night learning one another’s bodies before falling asleep exhausted, limbs intertwined. You had never had a better sleep. 

Sliding out of bed, you let out a dreamy sigh. Last night was everything you had ever dreamed of and as Padme fell asleep naked in your arms, you had fallen even more in love with her. 

A soft knock on the door startles you. Smiling, you hop out of bed and rush to the door. Padme must be back with breakfast and needing help with the door. 

“I hope you have croissants!” you exclaim as you swing open the door. 

However, instead of Padme, Anakin is on the other side of the door. His face turns a deep crimson as his blue eyes go wide. 

You’re still naked. 

You quickly slam the door shut. 

After taking a few deep breaths, you scramble to find your robe. 

“Fuck!” You remember that Padme put on your robe. 

In a panic, you dive into the bed and hastily cover yourself with the blankets. 

“C-come in!”

The door creaks open and Anakin hesitantly sticks his head in. 

“I’m...so sorry,” he stammers, face still bright red. “I can come back later.” 

“No…uhhh...it’s fine. Come in, come in.” You wave your hand in a beckoning motion. 

“I take it you weren’t expecting me to be knocking on the door?” He chuckles nervously and steps into the room. 

“I guess that’s pretty obvious…Are you looking for Padme?” 

“No. I know she just left the room. I came here to talk to you, actually.” 

“Oh?” You quirk your brow at him. 

“I need your advice,” he says, his voice dipping low. 

“About Padme?” 

“Yes. About Padme,” he nods. 

“Maybe we should meet later. She’s on her way to grab us breakfast right now and should be back any minute.” 

“How about coming to my room while she gets dressed and ready for the day?” 

“That could work.” 

“What could work?” Padme’s voice says from the doorway. 

You look up and see Padme strolling into the room, a large silver tray in her hands. 

Anakin rushes to her and takes the tray from her. “Here. Let me help you.”

Padme offers him a warm smile and hands over the tray. “Thank you so much, Ani!” 

He beams back at her as he brings the tray to the bed. You are happy to see a variety of pastries, including croissants. 

“Anakin and I were just planning some bonding time,” you explain, trying to keep a neutral face. You weren’t _quite_ lying to Padme. Offering Anakin advice could be seen as the two of you bonding. 

“Is that what we’re calling it these days?” Padme wiggles her eyebrows suggestively as she plops down on the bed. 

You feel your face grow hot. Anakin stammers nervously. You don’t dare look at him. 

“I’m _teasing_!” Padme giggles, taking a bite of croissant. 

Anakin clears his throat. “I think I will go meditate now.” 

“See you later, Ani!” Padme says, smiling affectionately at him as he turns around and exits the room. 

You wait for Anakin to close the door behind him. “You are so cruel!”

“It’s just too easy,” Padme says with a wink. “Here! I brought croissants.” 

You take a pastry from the tray and take a bite. You let out a satisfied sigh as the buttery flakes melt in your mouth. 

“Are you still naked under that blanket?” 

“Why don’t you find out?”

“Let me finish this first,” she says, taking another bite of her croissant. 

-  
-  
-

You knock on Anakin’s door. After a morning of leisurely eating breakfast and another round of intimate relations with Padme, she left to dress for the day. You had hastily thrown on some clothes and rushed down the hall to Anakin’s room. 

He answers the door and ushers you inside. The smell of sandalwood envelops you, invoking a sense of warmth and comfort. 

“Thank you for coming,” Anakin says. “I am at a loss for what to do.” 

“Did you not tell her how you felt yesterday?”

“I only told her that I wasn’t upset about seeing the two of you together and that all I wanted was for her to be happy.” 

“But you haven’t told her that you are in love with her?” You let out a disappointed sigh. 

“No. It’s complicated.” He sits down on his bed and outs his face in his hands. “As a Jedi, I am not supposed to have attachments. Attachment leads to jealousy and greed, which are emotions of the dark side of the Force.” 

You sit down on the bed next to him and lay a hand on his shoulder in comfort. 

“But I cannot help but feel the way I do about her,” he continues. “Since the day I met her, she has been in my very soul.”

You nod in understanding. You also fell in love with Padme the day you met her. 

“I am not going to pretend I understand the way of the Jedi,” you say. “But it seems awfully unrealistic to expect people to suppress totally natural and valid emotions.” 

Anakin looks up at you, tears forming in his eyes. “What do I do?” 

“I may not be the best person to ask for advice,” you admit. “But I believe in doing what makes you happy. I also think the Jedi order sounds way too rigid. Suppressing emotions isn’t good for anyone.”

“I believe today we are going to the place she used to go for camp growing up. Maybe I can tell her how I feel there.” 

“Do what feels right,” you say and wrap your arms around Anakin in a hug. He leans into your embrace, burying his face in the crook of your neck. He lets out a long sigh, as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

As you hold him, you wonder when was the last time Anakin had received any physical affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (thank you for making it to the end of this chapter. anakin truly needs a hug. poor guy. what do you think of the jedi order's rules against attachment? you can probably guess my opinion based on the reader's dialogue. i appreciate you bearing with me through this chapter. i know it was a little anakin heavy but i truly think it is so important for the dynamics at play here.)


End file.
